finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon equipment
Dragon Equipment, also known as Dragoon Equipment, is a recurring type of equipment in the Final Fantasy series. It is often among the strongest equipment pieces, usually unbuyable in any store, with defense comparable to Genji or Crystal equipment. As the name suggests, the equipment set is often related to Dragon-type enemies or the Dragoon character class. The equipment pieces usually resist Fire, Ice and Lightning damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The '''Dragon Mail' is the one of the strongest armors in the game, second only to the Crystal Mail and Genji Armor. The Mail resists Fire, Ice and Lightning. ''Final Fantasy II The '''Dragon Armor' is the second-strongest armor after Genji Armor, and the Dragon Shield is the second-strongest shield after the Aegis Shield. The Shield resists elemental magic, but the Armor does not. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Dragon Helmet' and Dragoon Mail are only mid-powered in this game, the complete armor set can be obtained in Saronia's Dragon Tower. The armor can only be equipped by Freelancers, Onion Knights or Dragoons. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Dragon Mail', Dragon Gloves, Dragon Helmet and Dragon Shield are heavy equipment pieces usable by any party member that can equip heavy armor. They all resist Fire, Ice and Lightning, and in the original release are the strongest heavy equipment after Cecil's Crystal equipment. They were also originally translated as "Dragoon" equipment. In the Advance release, the Dragoon Plate and the Dragoon Gloves, obtained at the Lunar Ruins are exclusive to Kain. The Plate is the strongest armor for him, and the Gloves upgrade his Jump ability to Double Jump. ''Final Fantasy V Although they are not equipped, the '''Dragon Shield' can be created by the Mix ability and raises the user's resistance to Fire, Ice and Lightning. The Dragon Armor raises defense and magic defense. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Dragoon Boots' are a relic that give the user the Jump ability. ''Final Fantasy VII The 'Dragon Armlet' has six linked Materia slots and resists Fire, Ice and Lightning. Its defensive stats are high, but not exceptionally strong. It can be won from Blue Dragons and Red Dragons, and stolen from Dark Dragons. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The '''Dragon Armlet' is an Accessory in this game. It resists Fire, Ice and Lightning, and also increases max MP by 40%. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Dragon Wrist' is a light piece of equipment usable for everyone except Steiner. It teaches the abilities Jelly and Lancer, although the latter can only be learned by Freya. The Dragon Mail is Freya's third-strongest armor, and is the only equipment piece that can teach her High Jump, increasing the damage done by her Jump ability. ''Final Fantasy X Auron's '''Dragon Lord' bracer must have the "Break MP Limit" ability as a dominant ability. ''Final Fantasy XI There are at least two sets of crafted "Dragon" armor, one is a job-specific armor set for Thieves, while the other is a job-specific armor set for Dragoons. A related armor set is the Hydra Scale armor, obviously made from the scales of the fearsome Hydra. Final Fantasy XII The '''Dragon Mail', Dragon Shield and Dragon Helmet all have high defensive ratings, but are outclassed by several other equipment pieces. The Helmet and Mail both give HP boosts while the Shield resists Earth. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Dragon Mail' is a strong equipment piece and resists Fire. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' The Dragon Set reduces damage by 10%. In order for this bonus to be adquired, the character must equip three pieces of Dragon Equipment. See Also *Dragon Lance Category:Equipment